


Save The First Dance For Me

by machka



Series: Schmoop Bingo - Love Story (Brookemann) [12]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Tulsa Gangstas
Genre: Community: schmoop_bingo, F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-03
Updated: 2010-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-20 03:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machka/pseuds/machka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Two souls with but a single thought / Two heart that beat as one.' - Franz Joseph von Munch-Bellinghausen</p><p>Weddings bring out the romantic in all of us.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save The First Dance For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Co-authored by [cebhfhionnmabon](http://cebhfhionnmabon.livejournal.com/profile).
> 
> Written for the [schmoop_bingo](http://schmoop-bingo.livejournal.com/profile/) challenge, using the prompt "Wedding - First Dance."
> 
> Disclaimer: The following is a work of fiction. The events described therein are not intended to represent actual events. No libel or defamation is intended in posting said fictitious work.
> 
> In other words, it's not real, because we made it all up.

God, he never, _ever_ thought he'd see the day...

Mary had looked absolutely radiant - damn near triumphant, really - being escorted down the aisle of the church by her mother and father, looking every inch the stylish and worldly woman she was in that cream silk designer gown...

And Bryan, well... Neal had never seen the man in anything dressier than a suit, much less the rented tuxedo he'd fretted over being anything less than absolutely perfect... Somehow, Andy'd managed to talk him out of his nerves, as Neal had redone Bryan's tie for the third time...

...And the look on Bryan's face as Mary'd joined him at the altar...Neal hadn't missed the flash of horrified terror that Bryan had shot their way, but as his co-best-men, Andy and Neal had only smiled reassuringly back...until Mary took Bryan's hand, and all of Bryan's fear disappeared. "That's more like it..." Andy had murmured, and shot Neal a shit-eating grin.

Now the "I-dos" were all sworn, the marriage license signed, the rings exchanged, and the couple properly fêted and toasted and congratulated by all... Neal had let Andy take on the traditional best-man's toast, since Andy was better with words, and that dry, subtle humor of his wouldn't be wasted on the crowd. Neal had sat at the head table, watching Brooke socializing with Nick and Dave, returning the smiles and longing looks that she shot his way... She looked absolutely stunning in her dress, carefully selected to compliment the bridesmaids' gowns, and oh, how Neal wished he was beside her right then, instead of up on display...

Finally, the tables were cleared, the wedding cake cut and the newlyweds hand-fed, and the DJ was set up in the corner, working the crowd. Neal picked up his glass of champagne and settled into the chair beside Brooke, waiting for the music to begin.

Brooke leaned into Neal and kissed him softly on his jaw. "You looked so handsome up there," she whispered. 'One day...' she thought, and then smiled in spite of herself, wondering when she'd ever be in that position. She couldn't picture anyone with her except Neal...and she wondered if he thought the same thing.

She looked over at him, seeing his gaze was on Bryan and Mary as they started their first dance as a couple.

Neal smiled at Brooke and threaded his fingers through hers, squeezing her hand gently as the DJ announced the first dance of Mr. and Mrs. Jewett-Lockhart. Neal grinned widely as they took the floor, and then shook his head, laughing, as the strains of Heartthrob's "Avalanche" began to pass through the speakers. On the opposite end of the table, Andy and Dave groaned loudly in unison, and Bryan threw them all a wide grin and a big thumbs-up behind Mary's back as they swayed past.

Neal returned the grin and the thumbs-up, but as Bryan and Mary moved on, his grin faded into a thoughtful, distant smile. He ran his thumb lightly over Brooke's, where hers crossed the back of his hand. In his mind's eye, Mary's blonde hair was replaced with Brooke's flaxen waves, cascading over her shoulders...the mellow vibe of David Cook was canceled out by...hmm...Guns and Roses would be good..."Sweet Child O' Mine," maybe... and Bryan's face morphed suddenly into his own...

Oh, holy shit, Neal really had it bad, didn't he...

But Bryan pulled Mary closer to him, as Neal knew he would bring Brooke closer to himself... And the soft, tender kiss the newlyweds shared then, certainly would mirror their own...and for the first time, Neal allowed the thought to cross his mind. What if...one day... _some_ day...

Brooke smiled as she heard Dave's song come on, and heard Dave and Andy groan. She leaned into Neal more and let out a soft sigh, watching the newlywed couple start their first dance as a married couple. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes as she watched them dance.

She let her eyes close as the images changed in her mind, and her thoughts began to wander.

She could hear the music in her mind, the song flowing around her, and she imagined looking up into Neal's eyes as they would start to sway with the music. His arms would be wrapped securely around her waist, the soft smile on his face as he'd look at her would make her feel like the most beautiful woman in the room...

She would lean up, and her lips would find his in a soft and affirming kiss, in front of all their friends and families. But the faces watching them would fade into the distance and the only thing that would be in her sight would be Neal...

She opened her eyes and leaned in, kissing him gently on the cheek. "I love you."

Neal stirred slightly, leaning into her soft kiss, feeling his cheeks flush with heat. Thank God no one could read his mind...

"Okay, everyone - join on in!" the DJ announced from the table, and one by one, various couples joined Bryan and Mary on the floor.

Neal sank down a little in his seat, his cheeks flushed hotter still. He was never much of a dancer, and watching the graceful partners drifting and floating by on the floor, he'd never felt more out of place...

"Neal, son...why aren't you taking your beautiful woman out on the floor?"

Bob Skib's voice was warm and low near Neal's ear, as he laid a fatherly hand on Neal's shoulder. Neal glanced up with a smile at Andy's parents, and shrugged slightly at Bob from his seat.

"Y'know I don't do any of that..." Neal replied softly, gesturing vaguely at the dance floor and looking down a bit self-consciously. "Just...feels weird..."

Carol smiled in understanding, laying a hand on Neal's cheek as she settled into the chair in front of him. "Neal, you're a musician. You know rhythms. All you have to do is just...find that...and move..."

"You know how to head-bang to the beat..." Bob murmured. "Dancing is like...a full-body bang, as it were."

"You should try it," Carol murmured, looking past Neal's shoulder to Brooke, who was looking out wistfully at the dance floor. "At least once. For her." Leaning forward, she pressed a light kiss to Neal's forehead and stood up, taking her husband's hand and pulling him out on the floor.

Bob grinned helplessly at Neal over his shoulder and put his hands on Carol's hips, steering her into the crowd, while Neal looked on, pondering...

Shifting in his chair, Neal took Brooke's hand and raised it gently to his lips. "...Would you like to, uh...you know...um...dance...?"

Brooke looked at Neal and smiled softly. "I would _love_ to dance..." she whispered.

Swallowing hard and chewing on a lip ring, Neal pushed his chair back slowly and rose to his feet, pulling Brooke up with him. Sliding his free arm around her waist, he brought her in close to his body, fitting her against him, and started to sway a little in place. Looking down, he gave her a small smile.

Brooke smiled as Neal pulled her close to him. She raised her eyebrow at him as they stayed right next to their seats, and gently threaded her hands through Neal's, leading him out onto the dance floor.

She wrapped her hands around Neal's neck, softly playing with the little hairs on the back of his head, trying to get him to concentrate on her. "Love you... Just let go... Feel me moving... Breathe with me," she whispered as she leaned in, kissing the side of his cheek.

Neal shuddered slightly, swallowing a moan at Brooke's words. "...You dirty, filthy girl..." he rumbled softly into her ear. His hands came to rest on her hips, gripping lightly as he pressed them closer together, feeling her settle into perfect alignment with him.

He closed his eyes, concentrating only on the music, and the scent of her perfume, and the feel of her body against his own. Everything else faded away, and all that mattered was her.

Brooke laughed softly and let out a soft content breath as she leaned into Neal, her head resting on his shoulder as they began to dance.

"Love you..."

Neal brushed his lips over her hair, murmuring a soft "...Love you too."

It was perfect.


End file.
